zkullzlomofandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Zikyu
THE BOSS: Lord Zikyu GorudenDrache "It's Good to be King, However the King always respect the Proud Queen for all Enternity!" ~ Lord Zikyu The Tournament and Loss of Queen DarkFire in 3249 A.D. There was a Brutal Fight Between Tekkman Nomad and the King. Obviously The King didn't realize that He lost his Love, Darkfire Mahilov who suddenly died because Nomad Activated a Deadly Virus without noticing. When Zikyu Found out it was too late.. She has Already been Affected by a Disease that Even the King could even cure. He always sad, Obstruct and Depressed. It took years and years of Special Medicine, Although This guy was once a Prince being Mistreated in the Wolf Battalion because of his Unusual Height and the Strength that could stop a group of unwanted and evil Foxes! He never liked talking to other women because He Soley never got to communicate with His Former Love, DarkFire! So, He Trained day and night just for this special club and he Assigned 17 People alongside with him to do it! He Therefore, Placed a Bet and said "Whoever can Annhilate me shall recieve my Holy Kingdom and Get My Atom's Thunder!" Marvelous Moves, Extreme and Brutal K.O's These is what most Fighting games usually have Although these are only the best ways to memorize Zikyu's move as well as other warriors! Please NOTE: He can't Perform any Fusion K.O's because He is too powerful to start out with! ''' Marvelous Moves: 1) Rooster and Rabbit Kick Forward, High Kick, Backwards Block F-HK-B-BLK 2) Fusion Punch Forward x2, Down, and exceute HighPunch F-F-D+HP 3) The 49th Knee Block, excecute Low Kick and High Kick, Forward BLK+LK-HK-F 4) Frozen and Fire Attack Backwards x2, Up and Excute Low Kick B-B-U+LK 5) Bulletproof Shield Block, Backwards and Execute High Kick BLK-B+HK 6) Ba gua Ying Yang Forward x2 Up, Down, Backwards and Execute High Punch F-F-U-D-B+HP '''EXTREME and BRUTAL K.O's: Extreme: '''Mahilov's Darkside HP '''Brutal: Zikyu's Gourmet of Dragon and Pheonix: D, U, U, BLK+ HK*HP 'Quotes of the Lord' "It's Good to be King, However the King always respect the Proud Queen for all Enternity!" '' ''"STOP THE VIOLENCE, No one shall condemn it" "Darkfire, Noo This can't be!" "Feel My Wrath and Move Forward if you dare!" "Impressive So, You Defeated every Warrior!" "Not bad, However I can Fix that!" "Demanding what are you saying, Are you Insulting me because I'm Different!" "The Pain now I know how my Queen Felt!" "No one shall Stand in my way, Unless you want Trouble!" "Ah, So you are the Monster huh? Okay, Let's let our Fight be your Last!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, Okay No *faints*" "Okay.... before I shall Perish Here you go the Thunder Atom!" "Goodbye The Chosen One, I shall Be Gone!" "Intelligence doesn't Prove anything without Reasoning!" ''Trivia and Fun Facts:'' *Zikyu is based on a Famous Chinese Emperor 黃帝 and Like The Haungdi he is known for his Famous battles and Theories *Ba Gua is based in the Theory 風水 and it's a Famous Philosophy mainly Developed by the Chinese *49th Knee this is Based in the Forgotten, Cold Area in the Territory of a U.S. State of Alaska also nicknamed the "Last Frontier" *Rooster and Rabbit even though in The Asian Beliefs that this is not a Good Compatibility, Although in the Western Beliefs this seems to be Invalid because Ageism Exists in the Eastern Society. It's Never Permitted in the Western Civilization *He is 8 Feet tall because the Chinese Favorite and the Fortunate Number is the number 8! *He's the Only character that can't Perform a Fusion Finisher because due to the fact that He's too Powerful in the whole entire Game! *GorudenDrache is Translated in Both German and Japanese it means "golden Dragon" One of the most Powerful Dragons on Earth! *Even though He is King, He never reveals his Darkside and his eyes are Normally red because of the Anger He Consumes! Category:Category:Characters Category:King and Villians